A Broken Promise
by Skytide101
Summary: Sakura feels disappointed with Naruto due to failing to bring Sasuke back, but when she realises just how much Naruto went through to try and keep his promise to her, she soon realises how important he really is in her life. Rated for Lang and Mature Cont
1. Chapter 1

**A Broken Promise From My Hero**

**AN: **Well here is my promised second story. Sorry if it's a bit late. It's another one shot because I still don't feel up to the challenge to write a chaptered fic, yet. Sorry to disappoint you all, but I hope this makes up for it. I'm not going to bother with the name suffixes this time, except for Sensei. But jutsus will be in Japanese.

**Summary: **

Sakura feels disappointed with Naruto due to failing to bring Sasuke back, but when she realises just how much Naruto went through to try and keep his promise to her, she soon realises just how important he really is in her life.

"Speech."

'_Flashbacks_/_Thoughts_.' (Thoughts in a flashback with appear as normal text)

"Demon/Inner Being speech" 

'**Demon/Inner Being thoughts'**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of its subsidiaries. (Shame really)

NARUTO'S POV 

I sat there on my hospital bed, with his forehead protector in my lap, running though what happened not so long ago, and what was to come. She would never be able to forgive me, I was sure of that. Just the thoughts of it made me feel so alone. I could feel my past catching up to me again. All of the pain and sadness, all of the anger and all of the loneliness, it was coming back. I could see the gates to hell once again. I promised myself, when I met Iruka-sensei, that I would never go back there, never again. I will do what ever it takes to never go back into that pit of hell and beyond.

I just couldn't believe it. It wasn't just the fact that I looked like a mummy when I looked in the mirror, or that I was shacked up in Konoha Hospital. No, it wasn't any of that. It was the fact that I failed at my promise. I failed Sakura.

Not only did I feel bad because I failed Sakura, I felt like I failed Kakashi-sensei as well, for not bringing back his star pupil. Not to mention Granny Tsunade for putting so much trust in me, Konoha itself for not bringing their precious Uchiha back, Shikamaru for causing him to fail his first mission as a Chuunin, but I also felt I failed Sasuke himself.

My thoughts were quickly brought to a halt when I heard the door to my room open, and was shocked to see Shikamaru's smug mug leaning on my room's doorframe.

"Heh, so you're awake after all huh." I heard him say.

"Shikamaru, how are you?" I asked as he took a seat in the chair next to my bed

"I'm fine. What about you? I heard you where seriously injured but you seem fine to me." He replied. I was shocked that he didn't reply with his usual 'Troublesome'

"How's everyone else?" I asked. I needed to know just how costly the mission was.

"Choji has just been released from intensive care. Neji came out of the O.R. not long ago and is in a stable condition. Kiba is more concerned about Akamaru than himself but both are patched up and should be up again in a couple of weeks, Lee's just a got a couple of bruises, And as troublesome as it is, my finger still hurts like hell." He said as he finished his rundown on everyone condition.

'_There's the Shikamaru I know'_ I thought to myself

"So you and everyone are okay. I'm glad." I said but I was still worried about Sakura.

"Naruto, what's up?"

"I'm sorry."

"Umm…what are you apologising for?" he asked.

"I'm sorry I failed you and the mission." I had to tell him maybe if he can forgive me, it might lift a bit of weight off my shoulders

"Oh ahh…don't worry about it. We each share the blame okay, it's nothing to worry about. We'll use this as a learning experience, okay. It was a troublesome mission".

"Yeah." I said relieved I didn't lose a friend

"Good, now lets get to the troublesome stuff. What happened to Sasuke?" he asked with concern.

"He…he got away". I said. I was surprised to hear a very familiar gasp outside my door. My heart was racing and my head pounding with thoughts of what will happen and what should I say. I knew it was her.

SAKURA'S POV 

I was running to the hospital because I heard news that Naruto was brought back by Kakashi. I was thrilled, because I knew if Naruto returned there was a strong possibility he brought Sasuke back too. I couldn't wait to meet him and thank him. I needed to, he did keep his promise to me after all.

My thoughts continued on, but were soon frozen when I heard a couple of Chunnin talk about a blonde kid returning on the back of the famous 'Copy Ninja'. I knew she was talking about Naruto I decided to turn into the nearby alley to her and not to interrupt. I started to listen in on the conversation.

"Did you hear the copy ninja Kakashi brought back on of his students today."

"Yeah I heard the kid was chasing after the Uchiha. I also heard he did it as a promise to his team mate."

'_My God, news sure travels fast in a ninja village._'I thought as I heard them continue.

"He must be some friend to go through the trouble of going after the Uchiha for a promise and putting his life on the line in the process. Must've been some battle for the kid to be carried back."

"I was coming out of the hospital when I saw Hatake Kakashi carry his student in. His clothes were covered in blood and charred around this huge wound on the right side of his back. I also saw there was also another hole on the front as well when they laid him on the bed. Seems something went straight through the right side of his chest and back."

I gasped as I heard that. Did Naruto go through so much just to try and keep his promise to me? I began to wonder about that as I replayed the Chunnins words through my head.

'Something went straight through him.' I thought 'Naruto what exactly did you go through to bring him back. Something else began to play in my mind. 'She said that he must be some friend to put everything on the line for a promise.' 

'_She's right. I forgot just how much of a friend Naruto really is._'

"Looks like he was lucky to survive. That would've taken out his right lung." I heard the other say.

Tears began welling up in my eyes. I had to leave, I couldn't hear anymore of this. So I began to head for the hospital. I couldn't help but think of the pain Naruto went through to try and bring Sasuke back, for both of us. I was worried about him. If something went through the right side of his chest, his lung would be seriously damaged as well, if not completely destroyed. He was probably in the ICU right now. I had to see him I had to know he was okay.

When I reached the hospital, I saw Ino walking in the entrance. I knew she was coming to see her teammates, I knew Choji was on this mission which was led by Shikamaru. She, like me, was worried too.

I caught up to her at the reception desk. She was told Shikamaru was waiting for news on his team and only had a broken finger. She nearly broke down when she heard about her other teammate. Choji was in O.R. and critical. She couldn't believe it, Choji, of all people was critical. She asked if she could go to the O.R. waiting room, to which the receptionist nodded.

"I'm gonna go see Choji. See ya Sakura." She said before running off to the waiting room.

I could tell she was concerned for her team, although she was, at first, annoyed she was on a team with Choji and Shikamaru, she had eventually grown to love them as a second family.

I saw her disappear down the halls before returning my attention to the receptionist.

"Uzamaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke's room please. I am a member of their team led by Hatake Kakashi." I said giving her my clarification and ninja ID card

"I'm sorry, Uchiha Sasuke is not in the hospital at this time, and Uzamaki Naruto is in the O.R. at the moment. He suffered a Chidori electrical attack to the right side of his chest and back, all muscles torn in his left arm, seven broken ribs, chakra exhaustion and light chakra burns all over his body. He also received minor heat burns, probably due to a fire justu. He was in critical condition when he came in."

Sakura became worried, no Sasuke and a critical Naruto. She immediately dismissed Sasuke because he was tough he was probably out already and going to train. But her thoughts about Sasuke brought her back to Naruto and his condition.

'_Oh my god!!! Did Sasuke really put a Chidori straight through Naruto's chest? Was he really trying to kill Naruto? Why?_' I thought.

My thoughts were vanquished when I heard the receptionists phone ring. When she hung up she turned to me with a smile on her face.

"You will be happy to know that Uzamaki Naruto is out of the O.R. and in room 312 in ward 3. Go up to the next floor and turn right."

"Thank you so much." I said and ran as fast as I could I just couldn't wait to see him and give him my thanks for bringing him back. I continued running, finally I found his room. I was about to open the door and go in when I heard two people talking. I was able to make them out as Shikamaru and of course, Naruto. My curiosity got the better of me and I gently put my ear to the door. I heard Shikamaru bring up Sasuke and then there was a pause. My heart was racing. Was there something wrong? And then I heard Naruto say what I feared.

"He…he got away" I heard from my teammate. I gasped loudly when I heard this. It felt like my whole world came crashing down. He didn't bring back Sasuke.

'_No, it can't be. He…he…broke his promise to me. He didn't bring him back. He… he lost. Why?_'I thought. I was lost in thought about what I should do now. Should I not even bother seeing him? No, that's cruel, even I wouldn't stoop to do something that low. But what would I say? What would he say? Could I forgive him? I don't know.

THIRD PERSON POV 

She stood there for what seemed like and eternity to her, but was later brought back to reality when the Fifth Hokage Tsunade called out to her.

"You hear to pay a visit? News sure travels quickly."

Sakura had no choice. It would be disrespectful to both Naruto and the Hokage. She simply nodded to her superior. Even though she was dreading to see Naruto now. Tsunade then walked up to the door, opened it and walked in to find Shikamaru, the mission leader already there. Sakura soon followed.

Sakura caught her first glimpse of Naruto when she walked in. She couldn't believe it. He was injured far more than she could've imagined. Naruto was surprised to see her. He immediately turned his gaze to the opposite side of the room and on to the curtain covering the window

"Narut…"

"I'm sorry Sakura." He interrupted. She was taken aback by the urgency in his voice.

"I'm sorry. Please Sakura, I swear on my life that I'll keep my promise to you. I don't go back on my word remember. Please just give me some time and you'll be in Sasuke's arms before you know it."

To say she was shocked was an understatement. She wasn't even going to bring up the promise. But she would be lying if she said it didn't cross her mind. All she was originally coming in to do was see how he was doing and to thank him if he did bring back Sasuke. That declaration, did he care about her that much or maybe more?

She felt a strange feeling within her when he declared the promise even further. But for some strange reason it had nothing to do with Sasuke, it was all Naruto. She got a feeling of warmth that she could feel spread all over her body, as if he was embracing her in his arms, keeping her safe and comforted, even though she was seven feet away from him. It was a feeling similar to a mother embracing her child. She liked it and she couldn't understand why.

She turned her attention to the bandages wrapped around him making him resemble a mummy. Her heart began to beat at a much faster rate. It was beating hard and causing her pain as well. She felt guilty that it was the 'objective' she gave to him that caused him to receive such life threatening injuries. The pain was becoming too great and tears began to well up in her eyes. She had to get away, not from him but from the one thing she might never be able to lose, the guilt of almost losing a very good friend.

"I'm sorry!" she said as she turned and ran out the door, out of the hospital and back home to the safety and comforts of her room. She went to the darkest corner of her room and pulled her knees to her face and buried her face within them. Letting out the sobs and tears she was holding back for so long.

NARUTO'S POV 

I heard her say she was sorry. What for? I'm the one who did something wrong, but I knew what it was for, and it was exactly what I _didn't _do, the one thing that she asked me to do. She was ashamed of me. I couldn't blame her, only myself. By the looks of things, I lost my friend and teammate. My life just seemed to crash before me, all my hopes and dreams just seemed to stop. Nothing mattered anymore. Until I rectify the problem with my friend, by making her happy. Only then would I ever be truly happy.

My thoughts stopped there when Shikamaru caught my ear.

"You okay man?" He asked

"Yeah I think I need a bit of time alone." I said

"All right, I'm gonna go see if Choji is awake yet. See ya" he replied

"See ya." I said as I heard his footsteps get quieter until I heard them no more.

It was quiet for a couple of minutes until the Hokage's voice broke the silence

"You okay?" heard her ask. I didn't answer, I just simply shook my head.

"She'll come around."

I didn't say anything. My mind was still ringing with what happened. I lost my friend, my only team mate left, and the girl I loved. I felt a tear role down my cheek. I tried to hold back the sobs and keep my 'mask' up, but I couldn't. They kept coming. I promised myself that I would never let anyone see me like this. Yet that was another promise I was never able to keep. I felt a slight dip in my bed, and immediately after, felt someone's arms around me and found I was sobbing into someone's shoulder. I heard comforting sounds in my ear coming from Tsunade, while she was rocking me gently back and forth. I made the most of it and immediately wrapped my arms around her. Tsunade gave me the one thing I always wanted, the one thing I always _needed_, a motherly embrace.

SAKURA'S POV 

I left the hospital a couple of hours ago, I hadn't stopped think about Naruto and what he went through.

'_I didn't expect his injuries to be that bad. If Sasuke did that to him, I'm wondering what he would've done to me as well. Is Sasuke really that cruel?_'

"**GGRRRRRR Sasuke is definitely going into my bad books now, CHA!!!" **Yelled Sakura's inner self as she took out a book labelled 'Bad Book' and began scribbling the traitorous Uchiha's name on the next available space.

I heard my inner self, scream bloody mary about my ex-team mate. I decide I needed to get my mind off the guilt of Naruto's condition. I looked on my desk and saw the book that kept a small history of my life. I hadn't written in it for a couple of years now. I decided to read it. Like I said, I needed to do something to take my mind of Naruto for a bit. I took the book and went to my bed and I opened it to the first entry and saw very sloppy handwriting. I looked at the date. I was only four years old at the time, seems like only yesterday when I wrote that. How time flies. I began to read the passage in my mind. I kept on reading until I came to a really long passage. It took up four pages of my A5 sized diary. I was five going on six when I wrote this one.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today I went with mommy to the flower store. It was nice. It had lots and lots and lots and lots of flowers in lots of pretty colours. I was sad when we had to go, but mommy let me carry her pretty flowers. They smelt lovely and nice. We then came home and I then went out to play. I went to play on the swings. I was able to go really high and fast. When I stopped to go and play on the slides some kids came up to me. I thought they wanted to play with me and be my friends. I said 'hi' and then the boy closest to me pushed me and I fell on the ground. He called me names like forehead and freak. I tried to stand up but when I did he pushed me again. Everyone laughed at me. I began to cry. I only wanted to be friends. I was scared. I stood up again and he slapped me in my face. I cried more and wanted someone to help me. They also pulled my hair and kept calling me names. I lay on the ground and saw the big boy who started it walk closer to me. He raised he foot like he was going to kick me. I closed my eyes. I didn't want to see it happen. I didn't feel anything. I opened my eyes and saw a small boy holding the foot of the boy who was going to kick me. He pushed the big meanie away and told him to leave me alone and they ran away. He was my hero. He walked over to me and helped me up. I looked at him and saw he had two pretty blue eyes. They were really beautiful. I also saw he had whiskers. He looked like a cat and he had really nice yellow hair. He was kind and asked me if I was ok. He said his name was Naruto. I'd never forget my hero's name. He asked me what my name was. I told him my name was Sakura. He said my name was pretty. I gave my hero a kiss on his cheek and hugged him. He asked me if I would be his friend with. I said yes. I was really happy. He was my first friend. I really, really, really like him. He was really cute too. He was my Naruto forever. He's going to be my husband when I'm older, like daddy and mommy are. This was the best day of my life. See you later Dear Diary. I'm going to dream of my hero._

I was shocked. Did I really think that? I must've been really pathetic at that age. Or was I? As I read the bit about Naruto the warmth that I felt back at the hospital came back. My heart was beating rapidly as I relived the memory of that day. Did I really like Naruto so much that it's now relighting a fire in my heart from so long ago. The same one I felt when I was younger. I didn't know, but it got me curious as to when I started falling for Sasuke, if I ever did fall for him.

I continued reading the diary and found that there were pages full of things like "Naruto + Sakura 4eva" surrounded by a big heart and "I heart Naruto" (I love Naruto) with a heart in place of the letter O in his name. I also found things like 'he said he likes me' 'I hugged him when I saw him' I later found a passage of when Naruto said that 'with what people do and say to him, it wasn't worth being friends with him.' The diary said that I cried and cried and that he doesn't like me anymore. At the age of six and a half, I experienced my first heartbreak.

It was after that I met Ino. The diary mentioned we talked about boys and looking forward to starting at the academy. I read the next passage and that's when everything began to piece together. It mentioned that Ino and I argued over Sasuke. It also mentioned that a blonde haired boy was also in my class. It said that he looked familiar, but that was all. From that point on it was pretty much all Sasuke this and Sasuke that.

I still couldn't believe Naruto was my first crush. Or was Naruto something more? There was that warmth again, attacking my body. If we liked each other so much, why did he end our friendship? I reread that bit of the passage. It was written 'that with what people do and say to him it wasn't worth it.' It then hit me like a ton of bricks. Naruto was never treated right by the other villagers. He must've been worried that with what happened to him would happen to me as well. He must have done it to protect me. I felt tears stream down my red cheeks. I was blushing because I just found out my first crush might have been protecting me this whole time. I had to ask him. I had to know about his feelings for me. Maybe then I could figure out mine at the same time. I came back to reality when my mother popped her head though the now open door.

"Sakura sweetie, your father says dinner will be ready soon. Why don't you go and wash up."

"Mom, can I talk to you for a minute". I asked

"Of course you can sweetheart." She said as she closed the door and sat on the edge of my bed. I had to get some advice, and who better to go to than your own mother. So I proceeded to tell her about my diary and my feelings, both then and now.

THIRD PERSON POV 

After having his wounds checked, Naruto was declared fit enough to be discharged from the hospital later that day. He was slowly making his way to his favourite stall, Ichiraku's Ramen. He wasn't going there just because he was hungry, he was going there to think.

In all of Konoha there were only two places where Naruto goes to think. One was on top of the Hokage Faces looking over the village, feeling the wind in his hair. He went there because it was quiet and beautiful, it gave stunning views of the village. He usually went there during the sunrise and sunset, because that was when the views were at there best. He always said to himself that _if_ he ever found his true love, he would take her there during a sunset, after having a romantic dinner in a restaurant or picnic up there, he would then propose to his love when he felt the time was right. But he always said after that, that it would never happen.

His second thinking zone was his current destination. He followed the golden rule to 'never think on a empty stomach'. He usually went to the faces to get away from it all as well as to relax. He came to Ichiraku's whenever he needed someone to converse with about a choice. Both Ayame and Teuchi would try there best to steer him in the right direction.

Once he reached the ramen stand Teuchi and Ayame were once again quick to welcome their friend, not to mention their best customer. As Naruto sat down he ordered only one _medium_ bowl of pork ramen. Naruto's sad face was immediately changed to one of shock when he found that a thermometer had been shoved in his mouth and Ayame's soft hand on his forehead, since he wasn't wearing his forehead protector. He was puzzled and it showed until Ayame spoke in her soft voice

"Are you feeling okay? You never order just one medium bowl. Whats wrong?" She asked as she pulled her hand away taking the thermometer with it.

"I feel as if I'm all alone. Sasuke left the village and Sakura asked me if I could bring him back. I promised her I would bring him back for her. But I never did, and now I think she hates me for it. I feel as if I lost all of my friends."

"So what do plan on doing then?" Asked Teuchi

"I don't know, I was thinking of leaving the village and training. Ero-sennin said he would take me on a training trip for three years. I was thinking of continuing after that by myself or with Ero-sennin's help. I would return only when I brought him back."

"And how do you think that will make her feel?" Teuchi asked sternly

"W-What?"

"How do you think that will make her feel? Despite what she says about Sasuke, I'm sure your still a very important part of her life. Leaving never to return until you kept your promise, I think that would crush her more than the broken promise." Finished Ayame

"I don't even think you spoke to her about what happened, did you?" Asked Teuchi

"I-uh-ahh…no…no I didn't. She ran off before I could tell her and I haven't seen her since."

"Well hurry up and eat, then go and find her. Otherwise you very well may lose your friend. Oh and I won't serve you until you go and talk to her. So there is no point in ordering more and eating quickly."

"WHAAAT! That's not fair!"

"Is it fair that you were going to basically remove yourself from her life, without even telling her?" he said with his comeback

"All right, I get your point."

He sat and ate his pork ramen as quickly as possible, which was pretty brisk considering he made the _big_ mistake of order a medium bowl. Once he was done he laid the money on the counter, and said his thanks to both Ayame and Teuchi for their help. He soon made some clones and ordered them to look for the young Haruno. He ordered them to look everywhere where she normally hangs out. He even told them to go to the now abandoned Uchiha compound. Him and his clones were soon wandering about Konoha looking for his pink haired teammate. Unfortunately, lady luck was not with him.

For about an hour his clones walked every street and looked through every store where she may be. One of his clones even looked inside the buildings of the Uchiha compound even Sasuke's room where he found the picture of Team 7, face down on top of a dresser. He also found an empty room with bloodstains and a chalk drawing on the floor, which looked like two people collapsed on top of each other. The room was only a few doors down from Sasuke's room. Naruto realised this was the main household for the Uchiha and that this must've been where his parents were killed.

After struggling to find Sakura with his clones. The real Naruto went to the Haruno residents to see if she went home. After a five-minute walk he reached his destination. He met the Haruno's once before. They were kind and they didn't glare or attack him. He thought it was only because Sakura was there. He was nervous. He wasn't sure how they would treat him this time. He made her cry because he broke his promise to her. What parent likes to see their child cry? He decided to take the plunge, for her.

SAKURA'S POV 

I saw my mother sit on the edge of my bed.

"So what did you want to talk to me about dear?"

"I wanted to know, what do you think of my teammates?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I was just curious, that's all"

"Well nothing against Sasuke, but I'm not really fond of the Uchiha's they're obnoxious and very full of themselves."

"What do you mean?"

"They always seemed to have had the Hokage's council wrapped around their little fingers. It sickened your father and I. I remember your father went on a mission with an Uchiha and the yongest son to Mitokado Homura, the village council member, to Iwa. His name was Takeshi. They were your dads Gennin teammate. Now, the Uchiha he was with was one of the unfortunate ones, he was one who didn't receive their bloodline. Your fathers group was ambushed by Iwa-nins and while your father and the Takeshi fought them off. The Uchiha said that because he didn't have the Sharingan it wasn't worth his time, because he would probably die, and retreated.

He left his two teammates to do the fighting.

Yes, it seem that without the Sharingan, they are cowards as well as being full of themselves. They just don't seem to have any honour

Anyway, after the fighting was done Takeshi was seriously injured and your father was at his limit too. Your father abandoned the mission returned to the village to get Takeshi some help. Your father said that Takeshi took the deadly blow for him, to allow him to live on. Takeshi said that your father deserved to live much more than he did. Takeshi decided that your father deserved to live to take care of his loving wife who was expecting. I was already seven months pregnant with you at the time. We found out later that Takeshi didn't make it through the surgery.

He saved dad

Yeah he did. But do you know whats worse. A few dads later we found that the Uchiha was given all the credit. Even though he did nothing to deserve it. I'm sorry sweetie but the Uchihas aren't in my good books.

What about Naruto

I like Naruto. I can see a lot of his father's attitude in him, the willingness to do anything to help a friend. He was your first crush right?

I only nodded in reply until I remembered what she said.

"Wait, you know who Naruto's parents are?"

"Yes we do, they were very good friends of ours. Your father and his both went to the academy together, but the council have forbidden us to say anything. If it was to slip out, your father and I could be executed. We can't say anything with the risks as high as they are. I'm sorry honey."

"So what do you think of Naruto?"

"He was always kind, he always seems to give so much to help his friend and expects nothing in return. He is someone you don't find for a few lifetimes, and when you do find someone like him, you keep hold of him, because he will always bring the most happiness. He is someone who gives his own life to protect his precious people, without a moment's hesitation. Precious people always come before himself. I think I am right in saying that he has taken his fair share of blows for you in battle, hasn't he?"

"Yeah he has."

"Than I owe my life to three people then."

"What?"

"I owe Takeshi and Naruto's dad my life for saving your father. But I also owe Naruto because he keeps bringing my daughter back to me." She said as she put her arm around my shoulder to pull me into a hug. When she pulled away. I decided to ask her the very question I was scared to ask.

"Mom, I was wondering, how does someone know when they're in love?"

"All I can say sweetie, is that its not something you choose with your head. Your heart says it for you. Why?"

"Well, I have been feeling these weird things. My heart beats faster and I begin to feel warm and safe when I think about that person."

"I think your hearts telling you something. I suggest you listen to it, it might just be the sign you're looking for." She said. I heard her giggling as she walked to the door

"Dinner will be rea…"

She was cut of when we heard someone knocking at the door.

"I'll get it" she said as she closed my door.

I began to think about her words. To listen to my heart and that it could be the sign I'm looking for. I looked at the book in my lap and immediately, my injured blonde haired teammate entered my mind. I had to admit, I always thought of Naruto in a bad way.

When we were in the academy I said to Sasuke that he was selfish and bratty, when in reality he was anything but. I couldn't believe what I thought about him when we first became a team. I was like Tazuna I always thought of Naruto as weak, you know, 'all show and no go', or 'all talk and no walk', that sort of thing. I then found out on that very mission the Wave, that although he was terrible when it came to exams and studying, he turned out to be a brilliant tactician and strategist.

I began to realise now, that although he may be annoying and hyper when not on missions, he was still a bundle of laughs and smiles. It moved me so much to see him try to cheer people up, even on rainy days. I realise now, just how wrong I was about him. Naruto was one who would gladly give his own happiness up and possibly his own life just to make sure his friends were happy. I just remembered that that was exactly what I forced him to do. I knew he like me. I knew because he was always so blunt as to come and say it to my face every few days. But everyday he would come to me and asked if he could have lunch with me being his treat and my choice. It was his idea of a non-official date. I began cursing myself for always refusing. He could be so sweet and caring at times. Maybe I would give him that date he always wanted, if he still did.

I just wanted to see him again, to see his smile that always seemed to lighten my day. That very though caused me to come to a conclusion. I might have fallen in love with Naruto. I knew I couldn't hold him to that promise anymore. If Ino wanted Sasuke she could have him, she would find out the hard way, just how much Sasuke didn't care about anybody but himself. I knew I had found someone so much more worthy in my heart. Yeah, he was much more worthy than Sasuke should've been. I couldn't believe it,so I had to confirm it. Was I really in love with Naruto?

I felt that warmth again, my heart began to beat faster as well. He was still injured. I began to think of his face that was covered in bandages. They covered his whisker marks on his cheeks but left his bright blue eyes open for everyone to see. My thoughts soon trailed down to his lips. Part of me literally wanted to 'kiss and make-up' with Naruto.

However the thought of kissing him got to me. The warmth I felt before had changed to an unbearable heat, my skin was soon covered in a thin sheet of sweat, and my heart was beating faster than ever. Because my heart as beating so fast my breathing became quite heavy. I also began to feel my silk panties become damp. I couldn't believe it, just the thought of giving a small light kiss to Naruto had got me in such an aroused state. I wanted to touch myself, I wanted to continue on with my thoughts of Naruto kissing me, touching me and even taking me, taking my virginity, that I always wanted to give to Sasuke, the virginity I knew Sasuke no longer deserved.

I couldn't stop thinking about it, I badly wanted to reach the release I so badly needed, so badly _wanted_. I forced myself to seize my activities. I had no choice, there was someone at the door not to mention that dinner was nearly ready and if my mother came to get me again and saw me, I would simply die from embarrassment. After about a minute or two my explicit thoughts came to an end. I took a deep breath of the air in my room. I found out that the smell of my arousal was quite noticeable in my room and on my clothes. I needed to get cleaned and changed.

I exited my room and made my way to the bathroom with a set of casual clothing that I usually wore just around the house, which was a light pink crop top that shows of a bit of my flat stomach, a set of light pink shorts with a floral pattern. The shorts came to about halfway down my thighs. I decided to wear my red bra and matching thong with them, since my other panties were dampened from my arousal. Just before I reached the bathroom, I heard my mother call out to me again.

"Sakura, you have a guest honey."

"Umm, could you send them to my room please I am just going to take a quick shower." I asked not even bothering to find out who my guest was, because it was more than likely going to be Ino.

"Alright than." She said as I closed the door to the bathroom.

I began to run the water of the shower and quickly got it to the temperature that I liked. I had to shower quick, knowing that I had a guest waiting for me in my room.

After five minutes I was clean from the smell of my lust and also felt quite refreshed. I quickly dried off and began to dress in my 'home clothes' as I called them. I quickly brushed and blow-dried my hair, and began to head back to my room.

I made my way back to my room to see the guest. I decided to tell my parents to save some dinner for me, which they had already done. Now all that was left was to greet the guest. As I entered my room, I was shocked to find who my guest was. It wasn't Ino as I first thought. My heart was racing. But one thought crossed my mind.

'_He's supposed to be in the hospital. What's he doing here?_' I thought.

NARUTO'S POV 

I knocked on her homes door. I heard a faint 'I'll get it' come from behind the door. I had to wait a few more seconds before the door opened to reveal an older taller version of Sakura.

"Naruto, how are you doing honey?"

I was shocked, did she just call my 'honey'? That's never happened before.

"Oh, good evening Mrs, Haruno, my apologies for coming so late in the day but I was wondering if I may talk to Sakura?" I asked giving a little bow to show my respect for my teammates family

"Hold on just a sec." She said as she left. "Sakura you have a guest honey." She said to her daughter.

"Umm could you send them to my room please I am just going to take a quick shower." After I heard that my cheeks were a deep shade of red. I had to regain my line of thought, so that I don't lower myself in front of Sakura parents, making them think that I'm a pervert. I took a deep breath and regained my line of thought.

Mrs, Haruno came back to the door with a glass of water and said for me to follow her to Sakura's room. Since I had no intention of being rude to my host I took of my sandals and placed them by the other shoes and coats and followed Mrs Haruno. Once we reached Sakura's room she opened the door and handed me the glass of water she was carrying.

"Just make yourself comfortable and she'll be out soon."

"Thank you Mrs Haruno."

"Your welcome sweetie." She said as she closed the door.

I sat on the desk chair waiting for Sakura. I began to compose my thoughts of how I might apologize and tell her my plans of leaving to get stronger to keep my promise. As I began to think, I noticed a small A5 sized book on the desk. It had the title 'Diary'. I knew better than to go snooping through her personal diary, as tempting as it was. I decided to ignore it. Not long after, the door opened to reveal my pink haired teammate, wearing a top that revealed her firm yet flexible flat stomach. I could see the bra underneath her top.

'_God, she's more beautiful than I had ever imagined. Sasuke I envy you, you are so lucky to have captured the heart of someone so undeniably gorgeous._' I thought as a bright blush appeared on my cheeks. I saw she looked shocked, probably because she has just found me in her room. Our eyes seemed to be locked onto each other's, unable to pull away. Silence passed through the room until…

THIRD PERSON POV 

Their eyes were locked on each other's, Jade met Sapphire, looking into each other's soul. Sakura was shocked to find that it wasn't Ino in her room, but her other blonde friend. If she had known he was here, she would've worn something a little less… 'revealing'. He had never seen her in such clothing, He hadn't even seen her in a swimsuit, yet alone this. He was snapped out of his shocked state when she came back to reality and spoke.

"What are you doing here, aren't you suppose to be in the hospital."

"Granny Tsunade and Shizune discharged me not long ago, but I have been taken off of missions and training for a week, to allow my wounds to heal properly. Hehe, they know how much I hate hospitals.

"Oh…okay then, I was going to drag you back to the hospital if you left without authorization. I don't want to come across as unwelcoming but what are you doing here."

"I came to talk to you."

"What about exactly?"

"The mission, and our friendships future"

"Oh…the mission…well…um…what about it."

"That I'm sorry. That I failed at keeping the promise, failed at bringing him back. Sorry that I failed you. I said I would keep my promise to you and I will, I mean I never go back on my word right, that's my nindo, my ninja way." He said flashing her that grin that made her legs feel that they were made of jelly.

"Naruto just how far are you willing to go to bring him back? And I want the truth."

Naruto knew he was in a bit of a stalemate right now. He knew he wasn't doing it for Sasuke, he wasn't really doing it for himself or Kakashi either. He was doing it for her because of his love for her. He was doing it the see her happy. That's all he ever wanted. But now she has asked a question in such a way that he is now forced to reveal is true feeling for her. Not one to disappoint, he told her exactly what she asked, whilst looking at the wooden floor to hide is face.

"I don't do it for him, Kakashi or myself, I do it all for you, to see you happy. I would go so far as to give up my own life to make sure you always had a smile to grace your lips. In the academy I had a crush on you, then when we became Team 7, and I could she what you were capable of, that crush grew. I guess you can say I have fallen in love with you. That is why I would go so far."

She gasped as she heard his reply. He loved her. She always thought it was a crush like he said, but it was so much more. She was snapped back when he continued.

"Even if you don't return my feelings its okay, because I promised myself that I would do whatever it takes to make you happy, even if it meant I couldn't be with you or I had to give up my life."

'_It's just as mother said, he would do whatever he could and give so much and expect nothing in return. He always put others before himself. How can someone be so sweet, caring and loving? I'm scared, he's willing to go so far as even giving up his own life. I don't want that to happen, I can't let that happen. If I lose him, I don't know what I'll do. I can't lose him, not over him, he turned down my love, if it ever was love. I'm not going to make that mistake ever again. Naruto now deserves my love more than he ever did. I need him, I want him, both in my life and in my heart. I nearly lost him on that mission. That mission was enough to make me realise that I love him. That I love Naruto, with all my heart._'

Sakura unknowingly, let out a small sob, which was loud enough to be picked up by the boy she now loved. He raised his head to look at her looking at the ground by her feet. By her feet he saw the one of two things he never wanted to see in his life……tears. He looked at her and found she was indeed crying, the second thing he never wanted to see. He hated to see her cry, it felt like someone was taking hold of his heart and putting it through the same amount of pain and suffering she was in. It hurt him, a lot.

As soon as he felt the unbearable pain shoot through his chest, he ran to her and wrapped his arms around her body. Once he did he felt her grab his jacket in a death grip and sobbed more pushing her face into his chest (He entered the beginning of his time skip growth spurt early. His eyes come to Sakura's total height. That way he's not so tall that he ends up towering above her). Sakura enjoyed the warmth he provided, at first she was surprised at what he did, but rapidly made the most of it. She let go of his jacket and wrapped her arms around his body. He was confused with her action, but didn't question it, he always wanted to feel her like this in his arms. He then unknowingly reacted by pulling her deeper into his embrace, wishing the feeling would last forever.

After sobbing for a few minutes it was quite. He slowly and rather reluctantly pulled her from his embrace. She let out a small moan at the loss of contact and warmth between them. Sakura was forced to look up by Naruto tilting her head up to look at him. She saw the deep blue sapphires that look like never-ending oceans. Oceans that she could just get lost in. She was brought out of her thoughts by his voice.

"I'm so sorry, I should have scared you with my feelings like that."

She was shocked, he was thought he scared her by coming true with his feelings. But this time she needed to apologise to him, and she knew it.

"Don't apologize, don't you dare even think about apologizing, it wasn't your fault that I was crying. I was crying because I found out just how stupid I have been over the years. I should've realised sooner, of just how much you have done for me, and how much you care for me. After everything I've done to you, how can you stand there and say you love me, how? I've been nothing but a bitch to you, and you say you have fallen in love with me. I don't deserve your love. I'm not worth it. You deserve someone so much better. I was so stupid. I am so sorry Naruto, for everything I've done, I can only pray that you forgive me."

She began to cry again and looked to the floor. She could believe what she just said, after everything she did to him she had the gall to ask for his forgiveness. She backed away form him, feeling ashamed for herself. She heard him respond

"You never did anything that I would need to forgive you for. Don't you ever say you're a bitch again, because your not. You're the smart, beautiful and strong, little cherry blossom I have fallen in love with. You were always worth my love Sakura, because you were my very first friend and that means you take a big place in my heart. Sakura, our friendship means more to me than anything you can possibly fathom. You are my life Sakura, I exist for you, to keep you happy, whether or not you love me back."

She looked up to she him with a genuine smile on his face. A smile she realised that she was one of only a few people in his life to receive such a smile. She decided to asked the one question that was bugging her since she read her diary

"Why did you stop playing with me when we were six?"

Naruto gasped, she remembered the very day that he would always regret.

"I did it to protect you, both you and your family from the rest of the village. I was always beaten as a child. I was afraid that if they saw you hanging around with 'the demon', they would not only attack me but you as well. I couldn't let that happen. I had to make sure both you and your family were safe. As much as I regret doing it, it was the only way to stop you from being seen with me. I didn't want you to get hurt because of me."

Tears were streaming down her face, by this time. She just found out that he was looking out for her safety even at such a young age. It just as her mother said, Precious people _always_ come first for him. She was overflowing with emotions she had to let them out.

"I love you!!!"

Did he just hear her right? Did she just say the three words he had long to hear for so long?

"W-what d-did you say?"

She realised what she said and began to hesitate.

"**CHA!!! Just tell him, damnit. You said it once so say it again."**

Sakura knew her inner self was right. She had to allow him to confirm it. But she found he was speaking to her whilst moving closer to her.

"Do you really mean that Sakura?"

He then cupped her face in his right hand and gently wiped away her tears with his thumb. She reached up and laid her hand on top of his and pushed it into cheek a little more. She kept looking at him and knew he was waiting for her answer. She simply nodded, no longer trusting her voice.

He took another little step closer to her and quickly but gently captured her lips with his in a tender and loving kiss. His speed caught her be surprise, but she never pulled away and decided to return the kiss. Feeling her kiss back he moved the hand that was on her cheek and lowered it to her waist and pulled her snug against him. His left hand also went to her waist. Both her hands were now flat against his firm chest. She felt his tongue lick against her lips asking for entry, which she gladly gave him. She could feel him scrape his tongue against her teeth and begin a wrestling match with her own muscle. She then felt him move his hands from her waist to her back, pulling her even closer, deepening the kiss even further. She felt him running his hands up and down her back. Her hand travelled from his chest to his neck pulling his tongue deeper into her mouth, before running her fingers through his golden, sun kissed locks.

It wasn't long before the need for air reared its ugly head, forcing them to break apart. They looked at each other, still panting for breath. They looked into each other's eyes, and what they saw in them could only be described in two words, they saw eternal love for each other. Sakura then pulled him for another warm embrace, wrapping her arms around his neck and laying her head on his chest. She could hear his heartbeat, It was like hers, beating at an unbelievable rate. She felt him wrap his arms around her waist, pulling her closer and deeper into the warmth. She let a single tear of joy and happiness escape her.

"I'm so sorry that I didn't notice before. I only acknowledged my feelings for you when you were nearly killed. I'm sorry you had to go through that. I never realised what I had with you, until I almost lost you. I don't want to go through that ever again. Please promise me, that you'll never leave me, ever. I can't lose you. Please promise not to leave me." She asked

He pulled away from her. She was worried now, was he going to leave? She looked to the floor only to feel a finger and thumb gently hold her chin. She felt him lift her face to look at him.

"You don't even have to ask, I promise never to leave you, not ever. Sakura, I love you so much. I don't ever want to lose you either."

"Naruto, I no longer want you to keep your other promise. I found someone much better and who loves me back. Forget bringing Sasuke back for me, because we will go and save him together, for Konoha and Team 7. I no longer feel the same way as I did before."

"I understand Sakura. We 'will' save him, together."

"Naruto, do you remember what I was like when we first met? I mean later when I was around you?"

"Yeah, you used to hug me when we met for the day, you were always happy and cheerful when we met up. You always had a smile on your face, and we always walked hand in hand. Why?"

"I want to show you something, go sit on the bed." She ordered him.

He did as he was told and sat on the edge of her bed while he watched he go to the desk and pick up the diary he saw earlier. She picked up the book and walked over to him. When she got to him she gently pushed him further onto the bed until his back was against the wall. She then crawled on the bed and sat in between his legs, and pushed her back into his body, snuggling closer to him.

When she stopped he wrapped his arms around her and onto her bare midriff, gently pulled her closer and lightly rubbed his nose into her neck. She couldn't help but let out a cute giggle at the tickling sensation he gave her. She also found she was being rubbed by his index finger around her navel. She looked down only to find said finger getting closer and closer to her navel. What surprised her more was that the owner of the finger was giving a light snicker behind her.

'_Oh no, he wouldn't, I'm extremely ticklish there._'

"Naruto, don't you even think abo…"

She was too late. He had penetrated her navel with his finger and forced her to go into a fit of giggles and laughs. Being so sensitive in that area, the muscles of her abdomen began to contract viciously and painfully. Naruto noticed this, and stopped his assault. With her heart rate and breathing now slowing down, she soon resumed the business at hand. She turns her head with a playful scorn addressing her features.

"If you're done with your little tickle torture, can I show you what I wanted to show you?"

"…"

She turned back to the book in her lap and opened it to the longest passage in the book. The passage of when she first met Naruto.

"Here, read this."

He obeyed and leaned his head over her shoulder and carefully read the entry. He was shock he was her 'hero'. She flipped to the next entry and saw that there were pages of N&S 4evr, Naruto and Sakura surrounded by a heart, those kinds of things. Now it was his turn to be surprised, did she really think that about him, at that age.

She turned her head and looked at his face. She saw a look of confusion and surprise on his face. She decided to clear it up for him.

"These were what my true feelings were for you back then. I had a really big crush on you back then. I was heart broken to find out that you didn't want to be friends anymore."

He leaned back a little and kissed her on the top of her shoulder and the sides of her neck, before moving up to her ear and whispering a gentle 'I'm sorry' to her. He then lay back with his head against the wall. He was drifting away, he felt weak due to his injuries, not to mention he only had one _medium_ bowl of ramen.

She laid the book next to them on the bad and looked at the time it was about 8pm, It was already dark outside. She was about to make herself comfortable against him, until she heard a small snore come from behind her. She looked back only to find her boyfriend asleep. A happy expression spread across her face. He really was cute in her eyes. She gently laid her back against him and grabbed his arm to wrap them round her more, and hug himself to her. She leaned her head back and turned to give him a sweet kiss against his jaw line.

Good night, my Naruto, my hero. I love you.

She whispered to him as she soon joined him in slumber. They would both end up dreaming about each other and they're future together. They couldn't wait to find out what the future holds for them as a couple. They were happy, because they were in love with each other. They knew that whatever nature and fate threw at them, they would conquer it all, because it would be the love they shared that would guide them in the future.

THE END 

Well there you have it my second story. To be honest I don't think this was as good as LICT was. I know it seems like Sakura's feeling change 'like that', and that it may have been to rushed. I tried to make it as progressive as possible.

I left a few 'loopholes' in this story because, depending on the reviews, I might just write a sequel of them in the future. Whether it will be a chaptered fic or not has yet to be decided. Now I can finally start work on my first chaptered story.

Anywhoo, I hope you enjoyed my second story. I would feel very much obliged if people would take the time to review. Thanks all

Skytide101….OUT


	2. Notice From The Author

**A Broken Promise**

Authors Notes

This is not a new chapter. Sorry folks. But you will be glad to know that after re-reading the story, I decided to add another chappie in order to line it up for the sequel many have already requested.

I now have a Beta, so hopefully most, if not all typos and grammar errors will disappear. I should let you know that I'm from the UK. Which means some words are spelt differently. For example:

**Honor** is the US version -- while **Honour** is the UK version

**Color** is the US version -- while **Colour** is the UK version

I also noticed that 'teammate' was varied between being one word and two. Blame MS Word for that. I will write it the right way, as one word. Then it states it must be two. So I correct it, just for it to go back and say it must be one. So I just gave up and let it be either one or two words depending on how I typed it. I was just sick and tired of always being in a 'Catch 22' situation.

I don't know when the next chapter will be done, because I'm also working on the plots and characters for my next project. I'll try doing it in my spare time. I have a few ideas in my head.

That's really all this notice was for. To tell you guys and gals that you can expect at least one more chapter to truly make a Broken Promise complete and to line it up for the sequel.

[NOTE When the chapter is done I will replace this notice with the chapter itself.

Thanks to all who reviewed. I appreciate them all. I really like to know what was good and what I could improve on. Don't forget to review or comment. Have fun

Skytide….out


End file.
